The present invention relates generally to the field of automotive accessories, and, more specifically, to portable, collapsible devices which may be used to remove accumulated snow from the windshield or body of a car.
At the present state of the art automobile snow removers either have very short handles, and therefore are difficult to use, or, they have very long handles and are, therefore, difficult to store.